Begehren
by Snake3
Summary: 4 Teiler. Harry entdeckt was Hass in Snapes und seinem Fall bedeutet
1. Kuss

Severus Snape, gefürchtetester Lehrer den Hogwarts Mauer je beherbergten, war wütend. Mehr als das. Und wenn das kein Grund für jemanden war sich zu ängstigen, dann musste derjenige definitiv lebensmüde sein. Seine schmalen Lippen waren noch enger zusammengekniffen wie sonst, die Hände waren zu zitternden Fäusten geballt, seinen Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn und seine Nasenflügel bebten. So stand er vor seinem persönlichen Alptraum. Harry Potter. Und dieser hatte auch noch die Dreistigkeit ihn höhnend anzulächeln. Definitiv lebensmüde.

Wie es zu dieser Situation kam, war leicht zu erklären. Harry Potter war bei einer seiner Okklumetikstunden und hatte leider den Angriff abgewehrt und war seinerseits in die geheimen Gedanken des sonst so beherrschten Mannes eingedrungen. Mit ziemlich peinlichen Ergebnissen. Wie konnte man auch noch einen Mann fürchten, wenn man genau wusste, das eben dieser nicht ganz jugendfreie Gedanken von einem hegte.

„Potter, raus hier bevor ich mich vergesse!"

„Was dann? Fallen sie sonst über mich her?"

Harry lachte. Woher er den Mut nahm wusste er nicht. Aber eines wusste er. Er genoss es Snape so ohne jegliche Beherrschung zu erleben. Sein Lehrer knurrte und kam drohend die letzten Schritte in seine Richtung. Füllte den letzten Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Schüler. Grob packte er ihn an den Haaren und grinste ihn fies an.

„ Und wenn ich genau das tue?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er eine raue Zunge über seinen Hals fahren spürte nur um dann Zähne zu spüren, die ihm grob in den hals bissen. Harry erzitterte als sein Kopf nach oben gezerrt wurde und sich forsch der Mund seines Lehrers über seinen stülpte. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, den größeren Mann von sich zu stoßen, doch dessen Arme hielten ihn schraubstockartig fest.

Die Zunge des Älteren schlüpfte durch seine vor Schreck geöffneten Lippen und Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und ein leichtes Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund. So hatten sich Chos Küsse nicht annähernd angefühlt. Seine Augen schlossen sich, als er sich näher an seinen Zaubertranklehrer schmiegte, der mit hochgezogener Braue den Gryffindor von sich schob. Harrys Atmung ging stoßweise und seine Wangen waren gerötet. „ Nein Potter, ich bevorzuge die Herausforderung. Es gibt nichts langweiligeres als eine leichte Beute. Gute Nacht. Sie sind entlassen", sagte er etwas zu zittrig.

Harry errötete noch mehr, schnappte sich seine Sachen und floh geradezu vor diesem düsteren Mann, der ihn gerade noch geküsst hatte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr.

**Weitere Kapitel auf meiner Homepage (siehe Profil)**


	2. Hass

Am nächsten Tag sah die Welt schon wieder viel rosiger aus. Harry machte sich schlaftrunken auf dem Weg ins Gemeinschaftsbad der Jungen und wunderte sich, was für einen seltsamen Traum er doch gehabt hatte. Snape grummelte er unwirsch und schnappte sich seine Zahnbürste. Er hob die Zahnbürste an den Mund und erstarrte als er sein Spiegelbild sah.

Oh oh war das einzige was er denken konnte als auch schon Dean schrie:

„ Scheiße Harry, welche Wildkatze hast du denn gestern noch abgeschleppt?" Harry errötete und vergrub verzweifelt sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Hey Jungs, schaut euch mal das dicke Ding an Harrys Hals an." „Halt die Klappe Dean!" Doch schon zu spät. Die Jungs durchlöcherten ihn mit Fragen und Harry konnte nur noch mehr erröten, bis er einer reifen Tomate glich.

Beim Frühstück sah ihn Hermine nur missbilligend an und Harry schaufelte sich schnell sein Essen in den Mund, den Blick starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet. Nie wieder könnte er Snape mehr in die Augen schauen.

Doch zwei Tage später machte er sich mehr als zerknirscht auf den weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht. Kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er sich krank melden soll. Doch diese Genugtuung würde er dem verdammten Giftmischer nie geben. Stolz erhobenen Hauptes betrat er den Klassenraum und warf Snape einen eisigen Blick zu, welcher nur mit einer hochgezogenen Braue erwidert wurde.

Der Unterricht war die reinste Folter. Snape machte seine Bahnen wie üblich, doch Harry wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen sobald dieser an seinem Arbeitstisch vorbei kam. Und als dieser wieder an ihm vorbei lief war er so drauf konzentriert nicht los zu schreien, dass er seinen Trank aus den Augen verlor. Mit einem Zischen begann sich der Kessel zu verformen und deprimiert stöhnte Harry auf. Die Welt musste ihn einfach hassen!

Um 8 Uhr dieses Abends fand sich Harry also schneller als ihm lieb war wieder in Snapes Büro ein.

„Potter, wie rührend auch ihre Sehnsucht nach mir ist habe ich eigentlich besseres vor als mich mit ihrer Dummheit rumzuschlagen." Das war zuviel. Wie konnte es Snape wagen. Mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei sprang er auf Snape zu, der ihn mehr als überrascht ansah. Doch seine zum Schlag ausholende Hand wurde abgefangen. Tobend hob er den anderen Arm und versuchte nun mit diesem auf seinen Lehrer einzuprügeln, aber auch dieser wurde nur festgehalten. Harry schrie außer sich laut auf und schon fand er sich in Snapes Armen wieder.

Heftig küsste dieser den Jüngeren, schob ihn gegen die Wand, nagelte ihn dort fest. Harry wurde schummrig. Und noch bevor er wusste was er tat krallte er sich schmerzhaft in den Haaren des Slytherins fest. Ein wildes Zungenspiel entfachte, immer wieder schmerzhafte Bisse und diese Hände, welche ihn grob von seinem Umhang befreiten und unter sein Hemd fuhren machten ihn wahnsinnig und ließen ihn erbeben.

Snape löste sich von ihm und sah ihn aus glühenden Kohlen an. Langsam rutschte er die Wand hinunter. Die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, sah er den Älteren an.

„Geh Potter." Harry schlurzte. „ Verdammt noch mal geh, bevor ich mich vergesse." Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sein eigenes Verlangen rauschte ihm noch in den Ohren. Snape kniete sich zu ihm nieder. Fast schon ängstlich flüsterte er: „Geh, mach es uns nicht so schwer." Harry blickte auf und verlor sich in den Augen seines Lehrers und schmerzhaft wurde im bewusst, dass es so schon seither zwischen ihnen war. Der Hass, der nur ihre Leidenschaft und ihr Begehren füreinander verstecken sollte. Er erbebte, als er Snape zu sich zog und ihn verzweifelt verlangend küsste.


	3. Begehren

Harry seufzte auf als sein Kuss mit sinnlicher Vehemenz erwidert wurde. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die breiten Schultern des Mannes der über ihm kniete. Er wurde sanft auf die Beine gezogen. Er spürte wie die Arme seines Gegenübers langsam nach unten glitten bis dessen Hände auf seinen Hintern auflagen. Seine Wangen brannten. Ohne Zweifel war er rot geworden. Verlegen und zugleich lustvoll blickte er in Snapes Gesicht, welches ihn interessiert musterte, um zugleich auf den Boden zu schauen... nicht ihm Stande, dem Blick des Älteren standzuhalten.

Dieser zog ihn näher an sich und gab Harry wieder einen Grund zu erröten, als sich eine pochende Erektion an ihn schmiegte. Snape, Harry immer noch an sich pressend, strich ihm die hoffnungslos unbändigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, um darauf hin seinen Griff in diesen zu verankern und mit sanfter Gewalt Harry dazu zu zwingen ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Automatisch teilten sich Harrys Lippen etwas. Das war der letzte Anstoß für den Zaubertränkemeister. Mit einem kehligem Seufzer legte er seine Lippen auf denen des Jüngeren. Kleine heiße Schauer jagten von dieser Berührung durch Harrys Körper und seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum.

Das war es, danach sehnte er sich schon so lange. Mutiger nun küsste er Snape mit aller Leidenschaft zurück. Viel zu schnell brach der Kontakt ab und Harry ließ noch ein paar Sekunden seine Augen geschlossen, um das leichte kribbeln noch eine Weile zu genießen, um später mit leicht fiebrigen Blick und geröteten Wangen in die Augen des Urhebers dieser Welle von Gefühl, die ihn durchströmte zu gucken. Sein Lehrer sah ihn immer noch so fragend, bittend an. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Mit zitternden Fingern fing Harry an die Robe des Anderen zu öffnen, um innezuhalten und ihn unsicher anzuschauen. Wieder spürte er diese wundervollen Lippen. Diesmal in seiner Halsbeuge und Snape verlor kurz darauf seine Robe und sein Hemd. Doch auch Snape blieb nicht untätig und bald darauf folgte auch Harrys. Ein langsam kreisendes Becken traf seines, rieb seine Erektion an ihm und ein köstliches ziehen, besser als alles andere, was er sich nur vorstellen konnte, begann sich zwischen Harrys Beinen einzustellen.

Leise stöhnte er auf und folgte mit seinen Hüften den kreisenden Bewegungen. Seine Hände rutschten an den Hosenbund und machten sich daran des Slytherins Lust aus ihrem viel zu engem Versteck zu befreien. Wieder ein Ziehen an seinen Haaren, gröber, verlangender legten sich die schmalen Lippen auf seine, teilten sie grob und eine geschickte Zunge erforschte Harrys Mundhöhle um später an seinem Ohr zu nippen.. Nichts war zu hören außer der keuchende Atem, der dumpf von den Kerkerwänden widerhallte. Der Gryffindor drückte sich näher an Snape, wollte die Härte des anderen spüren. Verhalten stöhnte der andere. Harry spürte die großen, schlanken Hände an seinem Hintern, wie sie sich zwischen die Backen gruben und seinen Anus, einen Ort von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass ihn nie einer berühren würde, umkreisten. Harry stöhnte verzweifelt verlangend auf. Des Jüngeren Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem aufbäumen, keuchte er auf, hielt sich an seinen Lehrer fest, um den Boden nicht unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als sich erbarmungslos ein Finger in seinem Innern bewegte.

Langsam ließen sie sich auf die Knie nieder. Abwechselnd saugte und leckte der Slytherin an Harrys Brustwarzen. Dieser wand sich unter den Berührungen und zog Snape mit sich auf den Steinboden. Endlich fiel das letzte Kleidungsstück. Zaghafte Finger strichen über den steifen Schafft und Snape biss sich auf die Lippen. Verlangend begann er den Jüngeren zu massieren, Harry Erektion zu pumpen und fast unbemerkt verschwand der zweite Finger in der engen Öffnung des Schülers. Unschuldige Augen unter den dichten Wimpern. Wieder rieb er seine Erektion an die des Jüngeren und bereitete den unter ihm Liegenden mit seinen Fingern vor, doch wollte er auf ein Zeichen Harrys warten. „Mehr", hauchte dieser leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und der Ältere kam seinen Wünschen nach.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, als er in Harry eindrang, der leise aufschrie, seinen Kopf in den Nacken werfend. Harry glaubte zu sterben. Es brannte und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so unglaublich befriedigend ausgefüllt. Kurz zischte er auf, um sich gleich darauf seinem Lehrer entgegen zu schieben. Langsam baute dieser einen Rhythmus auf, ließ den jungen Körper unter sich erbeben. Schon nach kurzer Zeit drückte Harry den Rücken durch und schrie seine Lust heraus. Eng krampften sich seine Muskeln um den Älteren zusammen und rissen auch ihn mit.

Später lagen sie erschöpft in Snapes Bett. Wie sie dahin kamen weiß wohl keiner der beiden mehr und Harry schloss langsam seine Augen. Müde und zufrieden schlief er ein.


	4. Liebe

Harry knurrte entnervt und sah auf die verschlossene Tür des Labors. Jetzt hatte sich Severus schon drei Monate mehr oder weniger dort eingesperrt. Und das nervte. Mehr als geladen hämmerte er gegen die Tür. Er wusste das sein ehemaliger Lehrer jetzt mehr als geladen war, weil er ihn bei seiner Arbeit störte, aber egal. Schließlich war er auch geladen. Und schon wurde die Tür vor ihm aufgerissen.

„Mein Gott Harry, kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe arbeiten lassen!"

„Einmal? Seid verdammten scheiß drei Monaten sperrst du dich dort ein! Was soll das? Geh ich dir schon so auf die Nerven, dass du noch nicht mal mit mir gemeinsam isst?" Wütende Smaragde sahen den gefürchteten Lehrer an. Severus seufzte.

„Harry bitte, lass mich einfach. Es wird sich später alles klären."

„Schön dann klär das mal später, aber ohne mich!" Wütend machte der Jüngere auf dem Absatz kehrt. Seufzend schloss Severus wieder die Tür zum Labor.

Harry warf sich auf das bequeme Sofa und stützte seinen Kopf ab. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Nachdem er seinen Abschluss machte wurden er und Severus ein Paar und lebten eigentlich schon seid 5 Jahren glücklich zusammen. Zumindest dachte er das immer, aber nun? Zwar war es nie leicht mit ihnen, sie stritten wirklich häufig, aber normalerweise endete das in unglaublich gutem Versöhnungssex. Doch Severus kam oft erst mitten in der Nacht ins Bett und war schon wieder im Labor, wenn er aufwachte. Seufzend erhob er sich und machte sich auf vom Hogwartsgelände um zu seinen besten Freunden zu apperieren. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten Ron und Hermine geheiratet.

Missmutig stand er vor dem kleinen Haus, indem nun seine besten Freunde wohnten und klingelte. Hermine öffnete die Tür und ließ einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus.

„Harry, wir haben uns schon viel zu lang nicht mehr gesehen." Und schon wurde er ins Wohnzimmer gezogen. Eine halbe Stunde später saß er bedrückt da. „ Herm, ich weiß einfach nicht was los ist. Er entzieht sich mit völlig." „Harry, du wusstest doch von Anfang an das er... nun ja etwas schwierig ist. Lass ihm Zeit. Ich glaub nicht das du so viel rein interpretieren solltest." Harry ließ die Schultern hängen und mit einem „ Vielleicht hast du recht" verabschiedete er sich.

Zwei Wochen später öffnete sich ganz unerwartet die Tür zum Labor. Harry schaute erstaunt auf, als ein fast lachender Severus heraus trat. Er musste träumen. Schließlich war er wohl mit dem miesepetrigsten Mann Großbritanniens zusammen. Doch auch jetzt verriet er ihm nicht, was das alles sollte. Mit einem sanften Kuss sagte er nur: "Alles wird sich klären".

Einen Monat später hatte Harry Geburtstag. Er erwachte und neben ihm auf seinem Nachtschränkchen stand eine Phiole. Kein Severus war da zum gratulieren und mehr als unwirsch öffnete er den Brief. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Immer wieder las er die selben Sätze...

_...wolltest immer eine Familie. Forschungen... Fruchtbarkeitstrank... Entschuldige... sollte eine Überraschung sein. Ich liebe dich._

... und Harry lächelte.


End file.
